


Excuses, Excuses

by Blackmoondragon1415



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoondragon1415/pseuds/Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon has another run-in with the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses, Excuses

This _could_ be worse. Probably. Then again, how was I to know that the wall would collapse if I crashed, er, _accidentally landed_ , on it? That hardly seems to be my fault… Still, even if I am not the one that did it, Jane would get stuck fixing it. And I sort of did… well, no time to think about that now, someone may have heard the crash…

Alright, this could be fixed, maybe…I just need to put that stone here…

Ah, no, that won't work. There is none of that sticky stuff that holds it together. Did Gunther make this wall again?

Right, back to how I can fix this…ummm, putting it back together did not work, maybe I could hide it?

…

Yes, Dragon, try to hide the stone that is all over the practice yard. And with _what_?

…Maybe that pile of barrels would cover it up.

Ah, oopsie… that did not go as planned… I wonder how I can hide _that_ …

Uh, oh. Someone is coming…just put a wing over it, maybe they will not notice…

Uh, hello, Jane!

Hiding something? Me? What makes you think that?

No! That is, part of the-.

…yes, I will take care of it…


End file.
